Encadenados Itachi, Sakura
by IceStein
Summary: "El amor es eso:cuando alguien, aun conociendo tus cicatrices, se queda para besarles".-Benjamín Griss
1. Prefacio

¡Hola!, esta es la primera historia que escribo aquí y estoy hiper nerviosa. Quizás los fan del SasuSaku no les guste pero he decidido probar con esta pareja tan extraña y envolvente como lo es el Itasaku sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el prefacio. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

 **Encadenados.**

Hay personas que en la vida llegan para irse y otras para marcar un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Sakura Haruno, conoció al que sería su objeto de pensamiento y dolor de cabeza pero algo bueno tenía que salir. Terca y tenaz decidió ayudar a quien menos esperó en su vida...


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de la historia. Soy nueva en esto así que por favor les pido paciencia y colaboración, está hecha para entretener y sin ánimo de lucro. Tal vez encuentren uno que otro error gramatical, se aceptan opiniones, críticas constructivas sin ofender. Tenía pensado hacerla como dark-fic, se descartó, aunque se encontrarán referencias.

Sin más preámbulo, aquí les dejo el primer cap. ¡Espero y lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino Masashi Kishimoto.

0000

Capítulo I

Una línea de sangre brotó desde su frente, la cual limpió con el dorso de su mano. Suspiró cansinamente, no pretendía llegar débil.

— **S** akura, apresúrate—Kakashi, su sensei al igual que ella respiraba agitadamente con cada paso que daba—.Ya debieron llegar a la aldea, sí no es que los Anbus no los han detenido, lo cual dudo mucho.

La Hokage los había llamado por un presunto ataque de **A** katsuki, la organización criminal cuyo líder quería la paz a través de la violencia. Saltaban de árbol en árbol para no atrasarse, Sakura quien había sido herida en la misión por la aldea de la arena para desenmascarar una red contrabandistas que vendía información a desertores, decidió no gastar chakra y utilizarlo en el momento adecuado.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de la Hoja, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

La villa ante sus ojos se encontraba destrozada, muchos hogares estaban destruidos. Los civiles corrían despavoridos por su vida, niños llorando y en demasía muchos heridos. Algunos Anbus se encontraban en el suelo con charcos de sangre.

Un jadeo tembloroso salió de su boca, Sakura no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas. La aldea en la que creció no lucía como antes. Llegaron demasiado tarde.

—Sakura, ve donde la Hokage e infórmate de lo que está pasando. Mientras tanto iré con los Anbus—Con voz clara y tranquila le dijo, Hatake Kakashi quien con su máscara no demostraba su sentir pero igual o más debía estar preocupado.

—Pero sensei debo ir con usted por…—calló al ver la mirada severa del líder del equipo siete o lo que quedaba. No podía rechistar, después de todo era una orden.

Tan rápido como lo dijo desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sakura echó a correr. La torre de la Hokage se podía ver a lo lejos con el monumento Hokage a sus espaldas.

El miedo y la preocupación dieron paso en los pensamientos de la kunoichi, Akatsuki aparte de atacar para lograr sus sucias acciones debían capturar al Kyubi el cual estaba dentro de Naruto; su amigo. No hace meses capturaron al Kazekage, el líder de la villa de la arena, por suerte lograron salvarlo aunque con un precio. La anciana Chiyo antigua jonnin dio la última gota que quedaba de su chakra para poder revivirlo y falleciendo con su última palabra de que el mundo sería mejor gracias a Naruto.

Aún con una herida que sanar, Sakura intentaba ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ver la sangre y las voces afligidas no le ayudaban a sentirse mejor, cerró los ojos intentando que las lágrimas no salieran a flote.

Con un jadeo por el largo recorrido y sudor, avistó para llegar a la oficina. Al entrar, las personas corrían de un lugar a otro con provisiones e intentando buscar una solución. Al divisar la puerta de la Hokage, entró abruptamente sólo para encontrar a Tsunade con la frustración hecha a muerte y al equipo de Guy-sensei.

—Tsunade-sama infórmeme sobre lo ocurrido.-La Hokage levantó el rostro al escuchar la voz de su aprendiz, un atisbo de preocupación apareció en sus ojos pero en un chasquido se fue.

—Temo decir que hay miles de heridos, Ino está en el hospital junto con Shizune atendiendo a los que sobreviven. No destruyeron toda la aldea, pero aún hay daños, no se sabe con certeza que es lo que quieren aparte de Naruto y estoy formando un equipo de búsqueda.—Finalizó con el semblante serio.

—Tenten y yo estuvimos por el bosque, no encontramos nada.—La voz profunda y ronca de Hyuuga Neji, el genio del bouke atrajo la atención de la voluptuosa rubia.

—¡Maldición!—un golpe en la mesa sacudió a todos, el escritorio que de por sí había tenido que soportar las veces en la que la Hokage descargaba su tensión ahora en encontraba hecho añicos—.Neji, Tenten vayan con Guy a revisar el bosque de nuevo, algo debieron dejar esos malditos. Sakura acompáñalos y límpiate esa herida, se te va a infectar.

Un sí al unísono hizo eco, cuándo todos salieron de la oficina, llegó la realidad.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?, revisamos todo el bosqueL—la castaña con dos moños, dirigía la mirada por todo los pinos altos.

—Neji tendrás que usar otra vez tu Byakugan, algo debe haber, Sakura ve con Neji por el lado oeste. Nos vemos dentro de una hora, Tenten, vamos.

Una fugaz mirada de la castaña hacia el oji-perla observó Sakura. El equipo de Guy-sama era uno donde cuidaban la espalda de cada uno de sus integrantes.

Los ninjas salieron rumbo a su lugar, lo que no sabía cierta persona es que su día iba a cambiar y no para bien.

0000

Había sentido varios chakras cercas, no sabía de donde provenían pero eran muy fuertes. Su compañero a su lado no hacía nada más que burlarse de la forma patética de como corrían los aldeanos. Lo único que quería era que el día acabara no soportaba el molesto escozor de su pierna y la tos que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. Debía ser precavido.

Sus finas facciones se contrajeron por el inquietante dolor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, necesitaba hacer algo o sí no sería peor. De pronto dejó de caminar, los chakras que sentía, cada vez estaban cerca. El bosque tenía muchas cuevas y cerca había una que usaban para esconderse.

De pronto _sucedió._

Un kunai rozó el brazo de su compañero y salpicando su capa, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando uno atravesó su brazo.

" _Mierda_ " exclamó mentalmente el portador del Mangekyō Sharingan.

* * *

0000

¡Hola! Hice este capítulo que duró mucho tiempo ya que no tenía hora libre y no sé ustedes que tal les pareció. Ojalá y no les parezca aburrido. Espero que les agrade. Debo decir que es mi primera historia aquí, en fanfiction net.

Un review por favor, quiero saber su opinión. ¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero no les aburra. Hasta hora es que actualizo y me serviría de mucha ayuda sus comentarios. Les pido de antemano sus disculpas por el lapso que demoré en publicar esto. La escuela me tenía mal.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez y escenas sexuales explícitas.

0000

Capítulo II

"Verifica siete veces antes de cuestionar a una persona".

El viento agitaba fuertemente los árboles, el cielo de un tono azul celeste hacía que la tarde fuera calmada. La puesta del sol aún se encontraba radiante con un brillo sin igual haciendo chiste a lo que pronto estaba por ocurrir. Las hojas se mecían suavemente en el as del crecimiento, los pétalos de las flores estaban radiantes y delicados en su forma de conocer el mundo, como aquella flor de cerezo recién descubierta y en eje de madurez.

Un lugar tranquilo en donde han pasado cosas y otras por _ocurrir_. Es inverosímil como una creación de la naturaleza sea el escenario de secretos y misterios.

Sakura sabía que tenía el _enemigo_ justo frente a ella, su kunai… logró rozar a uno de los Akatsuki pero se sintió frustrada al no lograr su cometido. El Hyuuga por un lado; indiferente y serio. Era un cubo de hielo, ni antes las situaciones de peligro mostraba un ápice de emoción; no le sorprendía lo impredecible y táctico que era, una inteligencia sin iguales como Nara Shikamaru. Ambos provenientes de clanes con técnicas valoradas y ambos genios de la aldea oculta de la hoja, un recuerdo brotó de su niñez cuando aún estaba en la academia sobre el genio y heredero del casi extinto clan Uchiha, un ninja poderoso de inteligencia impresionante Uchiha Itachi; el mismo que masacró al clan hace mucho tiempo. A la edad de 13 años convertido en líder de todo un escuadrón Anbu, la peli-rosa nada más escuchaba _maravillas_ del genio Itachi, Sasuke con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara solo decía lo admirable que era su hermano, era su ejemplo y el hermano perfecto para _todos_. Sasuke amaba a su hermano pero ese amor fraternal se convirtió en odio puro. Un inocente niño marcado por la soledad y la venganza transformándolo en un ser vacío con el único propósito de matar a su hermano.

Eso a Sakura le dolía, sí, le _dolía_ y mucho. Solo era una niña cuando Sasuke la dejó en ese lago, importándole nada, sollozando en silencio. La ambición de poder fue más allá de sus ideales, logrando cortar cualquier lazo en la villa que lo vio crecer. Una pequeña lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos por el recuerdo pero la limpió en un chasquido. No debía verse débil frente al _enemigo._

Para _Itachi_ era grato observar a los demás y ver sus expresiones, deducía todo, siempre tuvo esa habilidad y le gustaba. Era interesante pero aún más como era el ver a esa chiquilla con los puños apretados listo para atacarlo en cualquier momento. Le causó curiosidad, una pequeña reminiscencia llegó a él y supo quien era; _Sakura_ , la niña con el peculiar cabello rosa. La había visto pocas veces pero siempre cerca de su hermano y este la ignoraba. Era una de las chiquillas del club de fan de Sasuke, eso a él nunca le gustó. Para él eran molestias y aunque Itachi no lo admitiera le gustaba esa pequeña atención que recibía por doquier y los halagos… Ahora no.

El genio del bouke dio el primer paso y arremetió hacia ellos con una rápidez sorprendente, el Uchiha tuvo que saltar varios metros para que el kunai no lograra herirlo. El portador de la espada Samehada intentó en vano absorber su chakra pero la interrupción de la kunoichi hizo que se alejara, fue improvisto.

En un segundo, el Hyuuga se encontraba frente al pelinegro con su Byakugan activado. Para el Uchiha, Neji no era un libro abierto sino mas bien una pequeña incógnita en su rostro, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el Hyuuga lleno de chakra, atestó con el puño suave logrando que este saliera disparado a unos pocos metros. El usuario del sharingan tuvo que controlar el grito gutural por la herida abierta en su pecho.

Pronto, hizo un genjutsu para atrapar al peli castaño, Itachi se sorprendió por las increíbles habilidades del Hyuuga; un digno oponente.

Para la kunoichi, el espadachín de mirada sádica se estaba volviendo un problema por su absorción de chakra. Atestaba puños que eran esquivados por el hombre de apariencia de un tiburón, un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su labio. Aún le quedaba la suficiente energía para acabarlo.

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos. Neji acababa de ser esquivado por el Uchiha y mandado directo a los árboles. Abrió los ojos enormemente, hasta el más el poderoso cae, dio media vuelta a donde estaba el Akatsuki. Mantenía su mirada fija en ella y un atisbo de sonrisa, esperando el más mínimo despiste para acabarle. Sakura no le daría el gusto, no habría llegado ahí para nada.

Itachi sabía que no era cualquier kunoichi; ella la aprendiz de la quinta y una médica. Lo supo gracias a los registros que vio la última vez que visitó Konoha, a pesar de que no era la más fuerte si la consideraba alguien digno para una batalla, la chica podría demostrar más de lo que aparentaba, cuanto le gustaba eso.

Pestañeó un poco para que el dolor en sus ojos se disipara, aparte del enorme ardor en su pierna no ayudaba mucho a la situación. Sus ojos fueron directamente al lugar no muy lejos donde se encontraba su compañero y la peli-rosa, Kisame tenía unas cortadas en su hombro derecho que creaba una laguna de sangre y su labio a medio partir. La kunoichi, por su parte, se veía lo que parecía ser sangre seca en su frente y unos pequeños rasguños en sus brazos pero aún así se dejaba ver jadeante y cansada. La diversión apenas estaba comenzando para él. Se quedó estático en uno de los árboles, desde su posición podía ver como ambos oponentes se devolvían en la batalla. Kisame desenvainó su espada para mayor ataque, la chica esquivaba con sorprendente agilidad. En uno de los ataque, Sakura jadeó de dolor cuando la espada logró cortarla en el hombro derecho, la herida no era muy grande pero tenía un corte profundo, en la cual brotaba mucha sangre. La kunoichi puso su mano para detener la hemorragia. Esto para Itachi le resultaba interesante al ver cómo la chica no se rendía, aunque a unos metros de ellos se encontraba Hyuuga Neji medio inconsciente. En un principio le sorprendió al oji-negro cómo había caído fácil el Hyuuga, bueno, su enfrentamiento con él duró mucho y no fue rápido derrotarlo; le dio buena batalla, eso sin dudas.

Su mirada se dirigió a la jovencita de peculiar cabello que le estaba dando problemas a Kisame. Una mueca – _casi como una sonrisa-_ surcó sus labios, estaba a unos metros de ellos y, a pesar de que esto le divertía, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se situó entremedio de ellos dos. Lo último que sintió Sakura fue un dolor agudo en la nuca y como todo a su alrededor desaparecía.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? Estaba apunto de eliminarla—gruñó molesto. A veces su compañero solía comportarse de una forma extraña.

Itachi lo miró desinteresadamente y sorprendiendo al hombre tiburón, levantó a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo medio inconsciente.

—Vámonos, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Los ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha no tardarán en llegar—espetó, aún con la chica entre sus brazos.

Y sin más, desaparecieron en una nube de humo, llevando consigo a la kunoichi.

0000

Un gemido de dolor brotó de los labios de la peli-rosa. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, intentando agudizar su vista pero sólo lograba tener ver formas borrosas. Al rato de que su visión se aclara, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cueva.

Con una mirada de confusión y preguntas de cómo había llegado allí, se levantó para darle un vistazo en donde se encontraba. Los recuerdos de Sakura eran vagos, a excepción de la pelea y cuando perdió el conocimiento, sin embargo, dirigió su mirada al vendaje que cubría su hombro herido y tocó su herida en la frente e igual que el hombro, estaba vendada.

Esto realmente la extrañó mucho y su confusión aumentó. No sabía quien la había traído desde el lugar en que se encontraba, el haber perdido el conocimiento no le ayudaba de mucho. Con pasos pausados, caminó hacia la salida, la noche estaba fresca y la recibía con un frío de perros. Sobó ligeramente sus hombros para darse algo calor y se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente después de su encuentro.

Recordó a su compañero de misión y si se encontraba bien, aunque para ella Hyuuga Neji, era una persona sumamente fuerte y digno de admirar, contaba con que estaría bien. Ahora, era quien se había tomado el tiempo de velar por sus heridas, sea quien haya sido, le agradecía.

* * *

0000

¡Hola! Traté de hacer el capítulo un poco más largo y mejorar en mi escritura, así que si encuentran un errorcito, de antemano, mil disculpas. ¡Espero y lo disfruten! ¿Review?


End file.
